Simply Edward
by EmiliaElliot18
Summary: I've rewritten some of the bigger points in the Twilight Series through Edward's POV such as Edward leaving Bella, their reunion, the meadow, Volterra, etc. I OWN NOTHING! The story and the characters belong to SM.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait."

But it was too late. I ran, ran as fast and as far as I could before my body collapsed with dry sobs. No tears would ever fall. I would never feel relief from this horrible pain. My motionless heart would never mend. It would forever be cracked in half all because of who I am. Because of _what_ I am. I am not human. I can never be.

And I will forever hate myself for that.

I knew my mind would be forever haunted by the look in her deep brown eyes when I told her I didn't want her to come with me. I could see the clear incomprehension on her face, as though she knew the words didn't make sense.

I wanted her with me forever, but I could not deny her a full life because of my own selfish desires.

Leaving was the only option. For my Bella to live, I had to die and I knew leaving her would kill me.

What was left of my humanity was slowly seeping away with every step I took away from her. Every time my foot hit the ground, carrying me further from her, I felt another inch of my heart turn to stone.

By the time I reached my destination-Alaska with the Denali Clan-I was dead. I had no desire to see my family, to feed, or even move.

I had no desire to live.

While my kind could not physically become fatigued, I collapsed in the snow a few hundred feet behind the Denali's house, my breathing rough and ragged. My fists clenched around the snow and the fact that it did not melt in my palm only reminded me of the horrible monster that I am.

I cried out in anguish, wishing now more than ever for sleep. I only wanted a few hours to completely detach myself from reality and live in a world where I could be with Bella, if only in my dreams.

But I knew I was kidding myself. A few hours with my Bella would never suffice.

I lay there in the snow for almost an hour, feeling nothing but hatred for myself before I heard the patter of small feet approaching me.

I knew she would be the first to come.

I could hear her thoughts as soon as she stepped out of the house. They were full of hurt and anger and confusion and sadness. I didn't like to know I was hurting Alice. I loved Alice as much as any brother could love their sister.

But not even she could understand.

"That went well, didn't it?" She hissed as soon as she came to a standstill in front of me.

I sighed but said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"Edward, what were you thinking?" She said, her voice catching in a tearless sob. "Bella loves you, trusts you, and yet you betray that? You tell her you don't want her and that she isn't good enough for you!" She flashed an image in my head of what she saw while I was saying my goodbye to Bella.

It hurt to see it again. It hurt so much it took my breath away, something that is not easy to do.

"Her self confidence is low as it is. She's never going to recover from this. Not unless we go back." She pleaded. "Please, Edward. Please let us go back."

I stood up slowly, feeling as though every muscle in my body ached.

"No, Alice. This is right. The only right decision I've made in a long time." My words sounded sure but inside, I knew they were not true. They were as false as the human life I was living.

"If I thought you really believed that, I'd have to kill you." She said with a snarl.

I glared at her. "Please do. I'd welcome death with open arms."

At that statement, the anger completely left her eyes and for a moment, it almost looked like they began to fill with tears.

"Please, Edward. Don't say that. I love you. You're an idiot, but I love you. We all do. Just please, rethink this. Edward, I've been watching her. She's in so much pain…"

She flashed another image in my mind and I groaned in pain, my entire frame feeling as though it was being ripped apart.

"NO!" I roared. "No more looking, Alice. You cannot imagine how much it hurts me to see her in pain. But in time, she will move on. Human hearts mend easily over time."

Alice's eyes narrowed once again. "I can't just abandon her! She's just as much a part of this family as you are. I will not make her go through this alone!"

"She's not alone!" I yelled as I started to stalk past her. "She has Charlie and her mother and all her human friends. She'll be fine, Alice. She has to be."

Alice didn't make a move toward me as I stalked away but I could hear the defeat in her mind.

"Fine. I'll stop watching. But you will make this right one day, Edward. You will fix this."

I didn't answer her. Instead, I ran back out into the woods with no intention of stopping.

I wouldn't stop running until I stopped hurting.

Which I knew would be never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. This all belongs to SM. **

It hadn't stopped ringing all day.

30 times.

Ever since around three o'clock, my phone had been chirping t me, begging me to answer it. But the only people who ever tried to call me anymore were Alice and Esme and it was just to beg me to come home. After a few weeks, I just stopped answering.

I knew I should feel bad, but I didn't.

Most emotions had completely left me. It was almost as if I was actually turning into rock, into cold and lifeless stone. I knew nothing but the pain of leaving her.

The last image I had of her was permanently burned into my mind. Her face contorted in pain as she begged me to wait, to stay.

But I didn't.

The temptation to return to her was overwhelming.

Every time I thought about her-which was all the time-the temptation to go back to Forks, just to check on her, was overpowering. If she was happy, I knew that I could make myself leave. As long as my Bella was happy, I could live.

But if she wasn't happy, I knew I would not be able to leave her. And she would forever be in the danger I tried so desperately to keep her from.

My phone began to chirp again.

Frustrated, I glanced at the caller ID.

Rosalie.

I hadn't heard from her since I left and, honestly, I didn't expect to hear from her at all.

Rose and I didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, so I knew my absence wouldn't bother her all that much.

But if she was calling me, I knew it had to be important.

She wouldn't be calling just to chat like me.

I flipped it open quickly.

"What?" I asked, my voice holding just the slightest bit of tension.

"Finally." She growled. "A normal person would answer after the first three missed calls, but then again, when have you ever been normal."

I hung up. I didn't need to be reminded how abnormal I was.

The phone chirped again a few moments later and I growled loudly, making the small space I was hiding in echo.

"What!" I yelled.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She said softly. "I'm just frustrated. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm hanging up again." I said bitterly.

"Edward, wait!" Rosalie yelled. Her voice was slightly panicked, which had me worried. Rosalie wouldn't be upset about anything unless it had to do with her family.

"Is the family okay?" I questioned.

She sighed. "I guess. It depends on what you mean by family…" She trailed off.

I felt an unfamiliar feeling came back to me.

My mind identified it as confusion.

"I don't understand…do you mean one of the Denali's is in trouble?" I questioned.

Rosalie sighed. "Alice is in Forks."

My entire body froze. "I told her to stay out of it. Damn it!" I yelled again, causing a few of the bats to fly away.

"Knock it off, Edward." Rosalie yelled. "You are not in charge of any of us. And it's not Alice's fault! You know how her visions are! She wasn't looking on purpose, but this one just happened. When someone she cares about DIES, the visions tend to break through all walls."

My entire body locked up, my limbs as immobile as stone.

Someone had died.

Someone had died in Forks.

Someone Alice loved.

"No…"I gasped. I refused to believe it.

Rosalie's voice was softer and more sympathetic than I've ever heard it. "I'm sorry, Edward. I really don't know how else to tell you this. There really isn't a nice way to put it…" She trailed off and didn't speak for a few long moments.

"What. Happened?" I asked shortly

She sighed. "Bella was pretty miserable…she looked awful in the vision, apparently. But she just…she jumped off a cliff at first beach. She hit the water and everything went black."

I snapped the phone shut.

No. No, no, no, no, no.

Bella couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible.

I ran outside, trying to figure out where I was and how long I would need. If Alice and Rosalie were right, I only had one option. But I couldn't believe it. I needed proof.

For once, Alice's visions weren't enough for me.

I reopened my phone and dialed the number I had begun to dial so many times. But this time, I pressed send and I held my breath as I waited for an answer.

"Swan residence."

I was confused as I tried to identify the voice on the other end of the phone.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was Jacob Black.

"Hello, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I said, doing my best impression of Carlisle's voice. "Is Charlie there?"

There was a moment of silence and the reply was harsh and cruel. "He's not here."

I suppressed the need to lash out on the man on the other side of the phone. "May I ask where he is?"

"He's at the funeral." Jacob said unwillingly. Then he slammed the phone down.

I tossed the phone into the nearest garbage can.

_He's at the funeral._

Funeral. My Bella's funeral.

Alice was right. She was gone. She was gone forever.

My feet were moving before I could fully formulate a plan. I knew formulating plans fully was a bad idea where I was going.

I was going to Volterra.


End file.
